Merlin is Charmed 2: The Truth is Out There
by lindiloo02
Summary: This is a sequal to Merlin is Charmed. Merthur. Sibling rivalry between Merlin and Morgana over the golden hunk that is Arthur. There is a demon on the loose and so is the truth.


**This is a sequal to Merlin is Charmed, Something Wicca this way Comes, and is based on an episode of Charmed.**

**I don't think you need to read the first one to understand this but it will probably help.**

**This is a Merthur so it contains male on male relationships but nothing explicit.**

**I am up to date on this site now (Well expect for one, but that one is explicit so I will probably leave it off this site) So it may be a while before I post anything new.**

**No Beta**

**I do not own Merlin or Charmed and I am making no profit from this, this is just for fun.**

It had only been a couple of months since Merlin, Morgana and Freya had got their powers. But it's been an eventful couple of months Merlin thought as he took a ten minute breather outside the restaurant. Chef Moore had run off to France and left Merlin to run the restaurant. Which meant very long hours and lots of pressure, anything that went slightly wrong was apparently his fault.

At the moment he was doing the jobs of several people, and not one of them was a chef which was what he was hired to do in the first place. They actually needed to hire another chef to take his place. He was the first one in and the last one to leave. Merlin hated it, granted it paid well but it was not what he wanted. He didn't want to be dealing with delivery's and stock. He didn't want to be balancing the books, he was not an accountant. He didn't want the boss breathing down his neck who was the biggest jerk he had ever known. It was too much, he couldn't keep doing this on his own but his boss wouldn't listen. He just brushed him off and gave him more to do. It was a complete nightmare. He hated it!

Morgana and Freya were getting on much better now that they had put the Roger business behind them. They were all much closer as a family, which he loved. Gaius was right about the need to bond. They had dealt with a couple of demons over the last couple of months. The worst was Berman who he had nick-named the dream man, they don't know much about what happened with him because Freya wouldn't talk about it. All they know is that they nearly lost Freya over it and made them realise just how dangerous this magic stuff really was. But it had made all closer and were trusting each other much more, with all the life and death situations they got into they needed to trust each other.

They were also gaining a lot more control over their powers. He was able to freeze things when he wanted to now, though he still couldn't control how long the freeze lasted he was getting much better at it. Freya had almost complete control over hers. Morganas visions were usually random but were of the innocents that they were meant to save and they were giving them a lot more notice now so that helped them a lot. Though he thinks that Morgana is a little disappointed that she doesn't have an active power. But their powers were still growing and developing so who knows what could happen.

He glanced at his watch, his ten minutes were up. Sod it! He was taking another five he had been in since eleven this morning and it was now six in the evening and this was his first and probably only break. He knew it would still be several hours yet before he got home. He hoped that Morgana had sorted out a handy man, now that they had two incomes coming as Freya had got the job at Camelot auction house and loved it. Even though Roger had screwed her over she had still managed to come out on top. Which now meant they could afford someone to take care the long, long list of jobs that needed doing in the house.

"Merlin!" damn it.

"What is it Alvarr?" he shouted though the open door, staying outside until the last possible second.

"Get your arse in here! I don't pay you to hang around outside, these tables aren't going to serve themselves." Alvarr said when he approached the door.

"No, that would be the waiters job wouldn't it?" he muttered under his breath. But Alvarr heard him.

"Which, right now is you" walking away before Merlin could argue.

"Of course it is" he sighed. Making his way back into the busy restaurant picking up the trays on his way through the kitchen. "It's going to be another long night" he said to no one.

It's nearly one in the morning by the time Merlin got home and Morgana is on him before he had chance to take his coat off. "Please tell me you're late because you have been on a hot date."

"Ha!" not likely. He hadn't had a date since the Edwin fiasco, he wouldn't admit it but Edwin had put him off dating a bit. It's not like he had the time anyway.

"Merlin! That's the third double shift you have done this week, on top of the four you did last week plus your regular shifts." She scolded, as he took off his coat.

"I know, but it's just temporary until Alvarr can get some more staff to help out." He lied.

"That's what you said last week!"

"Well these things take time he can't just hire anyone he has to do interviews…..and stuff" he went to the kitchen he really wanted a cup of tea before he went and collapsed into bed.

"You're lying, why do you cover for him when he is such a jerk and treats you like crap?" she followed him into kitchen and started to make his tea for him while he sat down at the table.

"Because I need this job" he sighed they have had this argument several times before over the last few weeks "And because I'm hoping I will get my chef job back once he hires a proper manager"

"And why would he do that when he has you as his personal dogs body?" he didn't answer he was too tired to argue.

"Is Freya still out with Will?" he asked changing the subject. She nodded while she made the tea. "Things must be going well for them then." But she just glared at him and he knew he hadn't fooled her.

"Did you manage to find a handy man?" He tried again. She finished making his tea and placed in front of him before answering him.

"Yes, he will be here in the morning to have a good look around and give us an estimate. What time are you in work tomorrow?" she sat next to him.

"Not until two." He said rubbing his hand over his face, God he was tired.

"Good, you will be here when he comes then. I won't be able to stay for long I have errands to run."

He groaned, that means he will have to get up early. "I was hoping for a lie in tomorrow."

"You can" she replied "Until he gets here. He needs look at your room anyway the floor boards and the door frame needs sorting."

"And the radiator" he added. "Right then" he suddenly lost interest in his tea and wanted more than anything to go to bed. "I'm going to go bed then" he said as he got up to pour his tea down in the sink.

"Merlin-" Morgana started.

"Please don't Morgana, I'm too tired to argue with you tonight." He said.

"Okay I will let it go….for now" she said and he could feel her eyes burning a hole in the back of his head as he walked out of the kitchen. Knowing full well that it wasn't over.

Merlin shot up in bed when Morgana banged on his door and marched right in. "Don't mind sleeping beauty over there" she said as a young man followed her in. A young hot man with golden hair and bright blue eyes, very tanned with lots of muscles. He could see each and every one through his tight t-shirt.

"What!?" he was confused, was he still dreaming? Morgana has never brought him blond hunks in the morning before, or ever for that matter. And he was a hunk, a gorgeous blond hunk.

"The floor boards are over there" she pointed to the other side of the room "And the radiator needs fixing and the door frame too." She came and sat on his bed while the golden hunk pulled out a screwdriver and bent down over to the floor boards, and started to lift a floor board giving them both an excellent view of his tight arse in oh so tight jeans.

"What!?" he asked again with his eyes locked on the arse before him.

"This is Arthur, Merlin" he was still confused. Why was this Arthur in his bedroom in the morning giving them a private show? Arthur flashed him a smirk knowing full well what they were both staring at "The handy man? To fix the house! Honestly Merlin do try and keep up."

"Ah right" now he remembers. The handy man. "You needed me to get up so you can run your errands" Arthur got up and started to examine the radiator. Merlin decided he will get out of bed just as soon as Arthur had left the bedroom otherwise he would be the one giving a show.

"No no Merlin, it's quite alright I got this." She said patting his knee. Yeah, right, like he was going to leave her all alone with his hunk.

"Nonsense! I said I will get up so I will, and you can go run your errands." His eyes still glued to Arthurs arse. Arthur stood up and moved over to the door frame and started rubbing his hands up and down the frame with his fingers spread wide. Merlin's eyes trailed up Arthur's firm thighs all the way up to his broad shoulders and down his muscular arms to his hands that were caressing the door frame, okay he may need five minutes in the bathroom first.

"Don't worry about it Merlin it's nothing that can't wait" she said glaring at him.

"No no, I'm awake now so I will get up…..in a few minutes" glaring right back at her.

A moment later Arthur interrupted their glaring match by taking a few steps towards them and looking at Merlin with his bright blue eyes that left Merlin speechless. "The floor boards have rotted and the radiator has rusted, I am going to need to replace them both but the door frame just needs sanding down."

"Excellent" said Morgana jumping up before he could get a word in "Let me show you my room, it's just down the hallway." She was shoving Arthur out of the room "Let's leave Merlin to his beauty sleep lord knows he needs It." and with that they were gone but not before he caught another smirk from Arthur as he glanced at the tent in Merlin's blankets.

He face was completely red when he jumped out of bed and snatched his jeans from the chair beside him. Like hell he was going to leave Morgana alone with Arthur. After a little difficulty he managed to get his jeans on and grabbed a T-shirt as he raced to Morgana's room.

Morgana was draped over her bed in what he thinks was supposed to be a sexy pose while Arthur was bent over looking at floor boards that looked perfectly fine to him. Arthur glanced at him as he entered the room, Merlin didn't miss the slight look of relief on Arthur's face. Being alone with Morgana when she was on the prowl was enough to make anyone uncomfortable, Morgana knew nothing about subtlety.

"Right" said Arthur as he got up "From what I have seen so far this is going to take several weeks to fix maybe a little longer as I would like to do it properly, a house like this deserves more than a quick fix and a lick of paint"

"Take all the time you need" said Morgana who hadn't noticed Merlin yet. "Both Merlin and Freya work ridiculous hours but I will be here to keep you company" giving Arthur a seductive smile.

"Right" replied Arthur hesitantly.

"Well" said Merlin from the doorway making Morgana jump "I'm going to get a coffee, would you like one Arthur? While we sort through the paperwork"

"Sure Merlin" he said with a small smile. "I will just go and get the papers from the van"

"Okay" Merlin left for the kitchen with Morgana hot on his heels.

"Merlin!" she hissed glancing behind her making sure that Arthur was out of hearing range. "My God Merlin he is so hot."

"Yes and he knows it too" he said as he started making coffee.

"With a body like that how could he not know it?" she said "and what a body! I can't wait to get my claws in it."

"What makes you so sure he's interested?" he asked quietly. As she sat down.

"Of course he is interested Merlin, most hot blooded males are!"

"Keyword there Morgana MOST, as in not all" he said pouring the coffee.

"What, you think he could be interested in you?"

"And why not?"

"Okay Merlin" narrowing her eyes like she had just been given a challenge. "We shall see, may the best man or woman win" oh God what has he just started? Arthur came back in with a couple of files and papers for them to fill in.

"Okay, this is just an estimate for now along with a basic list of what needs doing, I will fill it in in more detail later" he said handing Merlin the forms. He abandoned the coffee in favour of the forms and immediately started looking for the price. He was a little surprised when he found it.

"These rates are very reasonable" he said.

"Yes well, I can't very well claim to be the best if nobody can afford me, can I?" he said moving a little closer to Merlin.

"Oh I'm sure you are very good at what you do Arthur." Said Morgana ignoring Merlin.

"I am" he said handing Merlin a pen.

"You seem very sure of yourself" said Merlin as he started to fill in the forms.

"My work speaks for itself" Arthur said smugly.

"I have very high standards you know"

"And I have every confidence I will rise above them, after they can't be that high seeing how you can't even dress yourself properly" replied Arthur with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Excuse me!" Merlin frowned looking up.

Arthur just grinned at him "Your shirt is on inside out Merlin" he informed him.

Merlin looked down and blushed when he saw his was inside out "I knew that."

"Sure you did _Mer_lin" Arthur chuckled dragging out his name almost like a purr. "I would like to start right away if that's okay?"

"You can start whenever you like Arthur" Morgana said making them both jump a little, he had forgotten she was even there.

"Right well I need go get a few supplies, I will be back later." He said and left leaving Merlin to the paperwork. Merlin looked up at Morgana with a smug smile once Arthur had left.

"Oh this means war Merlin" she said as she handed him a coffee that he hadn't notice her make. And she waltzed off up the stairs, probably to change into something less comfortable knowing her.

Merlin had showered, shaved, and was in the process of preparing a roast for the girls dinner later and hopefully his supper, when Arthur arrived an hour later.

"Hi Merlin" he said as he entered the room "I have all the stuff in the van I will unload it all into the garage if that's ok?"

"Sure"

"I'm going to start on the plumbing first as that is the most urgent there are a lot of rusted pipes that need replacing" he said as Merlin was putting the garnished roast into oven.

He looked at Arthur and smiled "Yeah that's fine Arthur. Do you want anything to drink? Snack?"

"No I'm fine Merlin" he said softly "What are you doing anyway?" he asked as Merlin moved to start cutting up the vegetables.

"I'm making a roast for the girl's dinner later, if I put it on a slow roast it will be ready for dinner, if I don't make anything they will just eat junk. Will you be here for dinner? There is plenty to go round if you want any?"

"You really go all out don't you?" Arthur said.

"I can't really do quick and simple I always get carried away, I enjoy it too much that's why I became a chef" Merlin said.

"You're a chef? I was under the impression you worked in management"

"Well I'm supposed to be a chef, I am currently manager/waiter/accountant/barman/chef or dog's body as Morgana and Freya like to put it." Said Merlin as he was slicing the veg. "Oh I should warn you Morgana is going to come on pretty strongly, she does with ALL the men" Merlin knew he was exaggerating but he didn't care. Morgana declared war after all.

"Don't worry about it Merlin I'm used to dealing with women" he said with a smug smirk.

Merlin rolled his eyes "I'm sure you are" Arthurs smirk got bigger.

"Men too" he added and Merlin's head snapped up to look at Arthur and stared at him not sure what to say to that.

"Erm…yes….well..…wish I had that problem" he said with a hesitant smile, and Arthur's smile got turned into a full blown grin which took Merlin's breath away for a moment, Merlin couldn't help but smile back.

At that moment Morgana sauntered into the room "Arthur!" she made a beeline to his side and putting a hand on his arm "I didn't know you were back".

"I am, I'm going to get started now" he said and made his way over to the sink and started to empty the cupboard so he could get to the pipes.

Merlin turned and looked at Morgana who was dressed in the shortest skirt and smallest top he had ever seen "nice outfit" he hissed "isn't it a bit cold and early for something like that?"

"Nothing wrong with wanting to look good Merlin, you should try it sometime" she whispered.

"Nothing wrong with leaving something for the imagination either" he retorted a little louder. He heard Arthur snigger a bit behind him. Merlin's mobile started to ring on the counter and they both fell silent, they both knew it would be Alvarr. Both he and Morgana reached for it but he got there first.

"Merlin! It's supposed to be your morning off" he ignored her and answered the phone anyway.

"Hello" Morgana was glaring at him and Arthur had gone quiet.

"Alvarr…..

"I'm a bit bu…..

"But…..

"Now?...

"But…..

"Yes okay, I will be there as soon as I can" and the phone cut off before he could say anything else.

"Duty calls" he said and quickly started to clean up after himself throwing the vegetables he had done into the oven with the roast.

"Merlin you need to start standing up for yourself more, he walks all over you and treats you like shit and you let him."

"It's only a couple of hours extra Morgana it will be fine." He said.

"How are you supposed to be a powerful….." She glanced at Arthur, remembering they had company "a powerful chef?" she corrected lamely "if you can't stand up to your boss? Who really needs telling where to stick it?"

"He's my boss, Morgana! He pays my wages." He said.

"But you hate it Merlin, you won't say it but I know you do" she said as he quickly wiped down the worktops.

"Morgana it's my job and I have to work, if I want to work I have to keep my boss happy-"

"Not at the expense of your health Merlin. I seem to remember us having the same arguments with Freya a couple of months ago" she said. And he found he couldn't argue with that, she was right.

"Look" he said trying to appease her a little "I am off tomorrow, we will do something together. Me you and Freya we will have a family night maybe go to the cinema together?"

She chewed her lip and thought about "Fine. But I will hold you to it Merlin an entire day AND night with no work"

"Okay, I can do that." He said as he was leaving.

"You better Merlin." She shouted after him. It was only after he got changed and got in the car he realised that he had left Morgana alone with Arthur for the rest of the day. "Damn it" he said to himself.

It was gone ten when he got home that night which he didn't think was too bad especially compared to other nights. Both Morgana and Freya were in the sitting room chatting but stopped when he walked in. "Hello Merlin" said Freya "I was beginning to think you didn't live here anymore."

"Like you're one to talk" he said as he flopped down on the sofa. "How's Will?" he asked.

She smiled "Morgana tells me you are off tomorrow and we're going to the cinema. It's a great idea Merlin, I've missed you and it will be nice to spend some time with you" she said ignoring his question.

"You are still off tomorrow aren't you Merlin?" asked Morgana.

"Yes, Alvarr did tell me to open up tomorrow but you will be pleased to know I said no and that I'm off tomorrow" he hadn't so much as said no, but more begged and grovelled but they didn't need to know that.

"Good" they both said, but he knew they didn't believe him. They were kind enough not to mention it though.

"So how are things with Will?" he asked again.

"Good" she smiled, but he sensed something off.

"But?" he prodded.

"But he knows I have a secret and he thinks I don't trust him enough to tell him what it is." Said Freya "With the amount of times I have had to rush off to deal with a demon or appear in his investigations it was only a matter of time before he grew suspicious and I don't know what to tell him."

"You're thinking about telling him?" he asked he wasn't sure how he felt about that as she would be telling him about him and Morgana too. "Well it will have to come eventually won't it? None of us can have a proper relationship and not tell the other half about it." He thought aloud "it's just a case of weather you think you are both that serious yet"

"And whether or not he can handle it" added Freya

"I think he can. Will is fairly open minded, he has to be to deal with some of the cases he has had, but it may take some time to get used to the idea." Said Morgana

"It's not enough I need to know for sure" said Freya "If I could at least get a hint of if he would be open to the idea I might be more tempted but I can't really bring it up it without adding more suspicion"

"I don't think any of us can really know for sure, we just have to time it right and take a chance." Merlin said.

"I don't know" Freya sighed "I would be exposing us all and I'm not sure I'm ready for that"

"Well we will be here for you whatever you decide." Morgana said giving Freya a hug.

"Of course we will" he agreed. "We are with you all the way" he grinned at her.

"I've noticed you have put more clothes on" he said to Morgana.

"Yes well, he only stayed for an hour or two after, he had to go get more supplies, said it was worse than he though and needed more fittings. So there wasn't much point after that." She Morgana

"Did you get anywhere with him?" he asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer he really liked Arthur and Arthur did seem interested but it wouldn't be the first time he read the situation wrong.

"I didn't really get the chance, he was very busy, he has pretty much taken out all of the pipes under the sink, which reminds me we can't use the sink at the moment" Merlin breathed out a sigh of relief he had spent most of the day worrying about what she might of got up too. "Don't think I'm taking this as defeat Merlin, I'm not done yet, far from it."

"What's this about?" Freya asked.

"Arthur" said Merlin and Morgana at the same time.

"Arthur is the handy man" explained Morgana "And he is hot, extremely hot. Merlin and I have a little bit of friendly competition over him." He didn't like the way she talked about him like a piece of meat. He wanted to say something but that would give away more information than he wanted at the moment. He knew Morgana would soon get bored if she didn't get anywhere with him soon. Freya was giving him an odd look almost as if she knew what he was thinking.

"Yes well I am off tomorrow so you will have your work cut out for you. But let's not scare him off yeah? I'm not sure we could afford anyone else if he refused to do the work" not to mention he wouldn't get a chance if Morgana scared him off which she has been known to do in the past. Morgana's future partner was going to have to have balls of steel to take her on.

"Don't worry Merlin I will know if I'm too much for him." She smiled.

"Ah-ha sure you will" he laughed. "I'm going to get something to eat and go to bed I need to get plenty rest if I'm going against you tomorrow"

"Too right you do" laughed Morgana.

"Night Merlin" Freya said as he got up.

"Night girls" he said and left them too it. He wanted to be up bright and early tomorrow and before Morgana. Plans were already forming in head.

Merlin was up showered and dressed well before Morgana the next morning he had coffee on the go and had made breakfast. He might have gone a little overboard but he didn't know what Arthur liked so he made a bit of everything, he wanted to create a good impression before Morgana came and shoved her boobs in Arthur's face.

Freya was the first one down all ready for work, it was rare to catch her in a morning she had usually left for work before anyone else was up.

"Good morning Freya" he said brightly.

"Morning Merlin" she seemed a little stunned by the morning whirlwind that was Merlin. "Don't you think you are overdoing it a little?"

"Nope, I want to catch his attention before Morgana." He said and handed Freya her coffee.

"You know Morgana is all talk, as soon as she realises how much you like him she will back off, and if she doesn't I will tell her too." She said sitting down.

"And if Arthur actually likes her more?" he asked still whizzing around the kitchen.

"We both know that Morgana is more interested in the conquest than Arthur himself, and if that's what Arthur wants then he is not worth it is he?" she said sipping her coffee.

"No, I guess not, but it can't hurt to make a good impression can it?" he asked.

"No I guess not" she agreed.

"Morning all" announced Arthur who had appeared at the kitchen door.

"Arthur!" shouted Merlin and started grabbing plates. "Do you want any breakfast? We have toast, sausages, eggs and bacon" he asked and started piling stuff on a plate. "Wait how did you get in?"

"Morgana gave me a key yesterday, said you were all in and out a lot so it would be easier if I had a key."

"Wow that actually makes sense, nice to see Morgana using her brains for once" said Freya "Hi I'm Freya, and you must the famous Arthur." Offering him a hand.

"Yes I am" he said shaking her hand.

"Well Merlin, Arthur, I have to go, don't want to be late, have fun" Freya said winking at Merlin as she left. Merlin blushed a little, he knew that she was giving him time alone with Arthur.

"Coffee?" Merlin asked.

"Thanks Merlin" Arthur said as he sat down "This all looks fantastic Merlin, I hope you haven't gone to all this trouble just for me?" and started pulling a plate towards him and started to tuck in.

"No I usually do all this on my days off" he exaggerated. As Arthur was shovelling food into his mouth. Wow Arthur was really hungry.

Arthur swallowed "Well this is great, I could certainly get used to this." He said and continued eating pausing every now and then to wash it down with his coffee.

"Thank you" said a rather pleased Merlin. And started to get some for himself and sat next to Arthur. They ate in silence until their plates were cleared.

"Thank you Merlin I really needed that, it was really good, you're a good chef" said Arthur and leaned back in his chair.

"You're welcome" smiled Merlin.

"So who taught you how to cook?" asked Arthur.

"My uncle Gaius did, he taught me everything I know."

"Your uncle? Not your mum?" Arthur asked quietly.

"No our mum died when we were little Uncle Gaius raised us" Merlin replied.

"Sorry I didn't mean to pry. It was the same for me. My mum died during childbirth" Merlin raised his eyebrows in surprise, he knew people still died in childbirth but it was very rare these days.

"Sorry to hear that Arthur, I'm grateful we got to spend some time with our mum before she died." Merlin said softly.

"How old were you?" Arthur asked.

"About six" Merlin replied "but we had our uncle Gaius he took us in and raised all three of us."

"What about your father? Where was he during all this?" asked Arthur.

"We don't know, he ran off before mum died" said Merlin. "We haven't heard from him since."

"Wow that sucks, it takes a special kind of man to run out on his family" Arthur said then looked a little guilty "Sorry"

"No its ok, trust me we have all said much worse about him." Merlin said "But I would really like to know why he left. Morgana struggles with it the most because she's younger she doesn't remember mum or dad"

"Maybe one day you will find out" said Arthur.

"Maybe, I'm in no rush though, we are happy at the moment and he would mess that up" said Merlin. They both fell silent.

"It was nannies who raised me" said Arthur after a few moments "My father didn't seem to know what to do with a child and he was so lost in his grief over my mother, so he just let the nannies to deal me, he put his two tuppence worth in every now and then. We didn't really get on we were always at odds with each other."

Merlin couldn't really say much to that so he just squeezed Arthurs hand and smiled "Was he there when you really needed him?"

"He was" Arthur smiled and squeezing Merlin's hand in return. "I don't know why I told you all that, I never tell anyone" Arthur said looking at Merlin "There is something about you Merlin you are very easy to talk too."

Merlin grinned "I'm taking that as a compliment" he said staring at Arthur.

"It was meant as one" said Arthur still holding Merlin's hand and staring back, it was then that Merlin realised just how close they had gotten. He could almost feel Arthur's breath on his lips. He would only need to lean a little further and he could be kissing him.

"Morning Merlin!" Called Morgana walking in and making them jump apart "I hope there is some breakfast left" she was still in her nighty with a dressing gown that was hanging open. "Oh morning Arthur, I didn't see you there" she lied.

Arthur cleared his throat "Morning Morgana, well I best be getting to it" he said and left the room quickly.

If looks could kill Morgana would be dead several times over "There is plenty left Morgana" he gritted out through his clenched jaw.

"Wasn't interrupting was I? Brother dearest" she said sweetly knowing full well what she just interrupted.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he said giving her a smug look knocking the wind out of her and walked out of the room leaving her to stew.

Merlin couldn't get Arthur out of his head all day, it didn't help that every time he looked around Arthur was there either bending over something with his arse in the air or stretching up at something letting his top ride up and exposing his golden skin and giving Merlin a quick glimpse of the body hidden underneath. It was driving him insane, he was beginning to think Arthur was doing it on purpose. He tried to keep his distance a little at first, not wanting to come across as too eager or '_needy'_ as Edwin put it but he couldn't help himself.

He felt a strong connection with Arthur this morning and already knew that he could quite easily and quickly fall for him, and he wasn't quite sure how he felt about that. He had avoided dating altogether since Edwin. There was a fear that they would turn out to be some sort demon or warlock. But with Arthur he couldn't help it, there was something about him that drew him in and he was too helpless to resist even with Arthur's smugness.

Morgana had been on the phone most of the day talking to her friends, he wasn't particularly worried about her but he couldn't really ignore her either. As she was constantly there in the background and would appear every time Merlin tried to get a moment alone with Arthur. She was upstairs at the moment getting changed, again! So Merlin took his chance before she could come and flaunt her latest outfit at Arthur.

He found Arthur in the hallway doing something to the radiator. "Hey Arthur, I thought you might be hungry after all the hard work you have been doing today so I made you a snack" he said handing over a large sandwich with a glass of milk.

"Thanks _Mer_lin." Said Arthur dragging out his name again looking a little smug. Merlin gave a small smile slightly embarrassed at being caught out, and trying to ignore the shivers down his spine when Arthur purred his name. Arthur started gulping down the milk as Morgana came down the stairs at the same time Freya came through the front door. Damn it!

"Freya? What are you doing home early?" he asked trying not to look disappointed at being interrupted again.

"I'm not early Merlin, we are going out tonight remember?" he smiled at her.

"I haven't forgotten" he hadn't realised it was getting so late already.

"Oh! Arthur?" Morgana said and moved in close to Arthur so close she was practically pressing herself up against him. "You have….." she reached up with her hand and proceeded to cup Arthur's face and brush her thumb across his upper lip wiping off a trace of milk "Some milk on you" she finished. And lowered her hand but didn't move away. Merlin clenched his jaw and grinded his teeth to stop himself from pushing Morgana away.

"Oh" Arthur said as he stepped back putting a little distance between them and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Morgana?" said Freya and she started tugging on her arm "Can I have a quick word with you in kitchen?" and all but dragged Morgana away.

"Sorry" said Merlin to Arthur "I did warn you she would come on pretty strongly"

"Don't worry about Merlin I'm sure I can let her down easily enough." Arthur said.

"So you're not interested in Morgana then?" he asked biting his lip trying not to let the relief show on his face.

Arthurs eyes fell to Merlin's lips, hmmm that's interesting "No…erm…..She's not really my type" said Arthur eyes still locked on Merlin's lips.

It was Merlin's turn to smirk now "Good" Arthur's eyes flicked up to his and opened his mouth to speak but Morgana came back from the kitchen before Arthur could say anything she grabbed her coat looking a little annoyed "Come on Merlin, we don't want to be late for the movie" she said walking out the front door ignoring Arthur and with Freya trailing behind her.

"Right" he said "I will see later Arthur" he said as he turned and grabbed his coat.

"Yeah, bye Merlin" said Arthur. Looking a little unsure of what just happened.

"Bye Arthur" he smiled softly and followed the girls out the door.

Merlin didn't need to ask what Morgana was annoyed about he knew that Freya had said something to her about Arthur. He hoped Morgana wouldn't be too upset about Arthur he didn't want cause a rift between them, especially when they were all getting on so well now. But he didn't think that Morgana was really into Arthur it was more of a conquest thing for her, at least he hoped. She seemed to get over it quickly enough so he took that as a good sign. She was now playing with a magic eight ball that she found from somewhere, while they waited in line for the movie.

"Ask again later! Well this is no help at all, how am I supposed to plan my future without a little direction?" she asked shaking the ball again, pouting.

"You get visions of the future Morgana why are you asking a magic eight ball for advice?" Freya asked.

"My visions don't help me remember? Because of the whole personal gain thing" Morgana said shaking the ball again.

"Oh I know" he said with a wide smile "let's ask it if Freya should tell Will about 'the family secret'" saying the last bit in a loud whisper. Morgana ginned back at him and shook the ball.

"Oh no, please don't" said Freya

"Hmmmm interesting" Morgana said as the magic eight ball came back 'cannot predict now'

"Very" he said teasingly at Freya.

"What? What does it say?" Freya asked and leaned over to try and see for herself but Morgana shook quickly shook it before she could see. "Oh you two are cruel" she said as they laughed a little.

Merlin's beeper went off and he looked at it seeing Alvarr's number. He groaned "Ask it what a day off feels like" he said as he dug through his pockets for his mobile.

"Merlin, you cannot be serious" Said Freya.

"It's supposed to be your day off" agreed Morgana "You worked extra hours yesterday and you have already done three double shifts this week!"

"On top of the four last week!" Freya said. Why is it they only truly agree on something when they gang up on him? He thought as he dialled Alvarr. "Merlin this can't continue, he is working you to death."

"You have to tell him to stuff it" said Morgana.

"I know, I know your right, I will" he said "Hello Alvarr….but….It's" silence "Okay, okay It's fine, I will be right there."

"Wow. Well you really told him" said Freya.

"Beware the wrath of Merlin" Morgana said in a deep voice.

"I'm sorry, but there is a convention in town and he is already two staff down" he explained. "I have to go help"

"Your need to help people is going to kill you Merlin!" said Morgana. But he could see the resignation on their faces and knew they were going to let him go. This time.

"I will talk him, eventually, I promise" he said because they did have a point, he was doing too much and he knew but he also felt like he had to help and he hated disappointing anyone. "I have to go you two stay and watch the movie, I will see you later." He said and turned to make his way through the crowd.

"Wait Merlin! I will walk with you" called Morgana "Excuse me, coming through!" she shouted as she jogged to catch him up and linked arms with him. But bumped into a man in a suit and he could feel her freeze as she gasped. He looked at her, she was breathing deeply with her eyes closed. He knew the signs by now, she was getting a vision.

"Morgana? Are you okay?" he asked concerned, sometimes the visions could overwhelm her. She did see some very nasty things sometimes, he was proud of her for that, he was sure that he wouldn't be able to deal with some of the stuff she saw.

"Oh God Merlin!" she gasped.

"What? What did you see?"

"I saw a woman get murdered." They heard sirens followed by flashing lights as a police car came and turned down the alley before the cinema. Morgana rushed to follow the car and he rushed after her. There was lots of flashing lights and more police cars at the end of the alley and the police had already cordoned off the main area, but they could still see a man on the floor who was very clearly dead. His dead white eyes was staring blankly up and he had a large red burn mark just above his eyes. He was no expert but it looked too big be a bullet hole, plus there was a slight smell of burnt flesh in the air.

"Oh my God" said Freya as she caught up to them.

"Morgana saw this murder before it happened" Merlin informed Freya.

"No" said Morgana "It wasn't this murder I saw. I saw a women get murdered but I think it might be the same killer she had the same burn mark on her head. Maybe she is next" she concluded. "I'm fairly sure it was daylight though so we have a bit of time to find her" she added.

"Right well I have to go to work we will discuss this later, okay?" he asked.

"Sure Merlin, you go and we will find out what we can and fill you in later." Said Freya who was watching Morgana because she looked a little pale and hadn't taken her eyes off the man on the floor.

"Will you be okay Morgana?" he wasn't keen on leaving her like this but he wasn't sure what he do for her.

"I will be fine Merlin, you go" she said quietly.

"Okay, call me if you need me?" he asked.

"We will" replied Freya.

They were all up together in the morning. They had a routine for mornings like this, Merlin sorted the coffee, Morgana sorted her cereal while Freya sorted the paper. He loved mornings like this they all worked in sync of each other.

"Is this decaf?" asked Freya like clockwork she asked every morning.

"Of course, it always is for you" he lied. As he spun around knocking the box of cereal off the counter. He froze it he grabbed hold of it so it wouldn't spill on to the floor, and unfroze it. A second later Arthur came into the room and Merlin tensed.

"Morning people" announced Arthur happily and Merlin breathed a sigh of relief that Arthur hadn't seen anything. "I finished the radiators yesterday and I'm going to get started on the woodwork if that's okay? It will take a few days"

"Sure no problem Arthur" Merlin said while Morgana had a mouth full. "I will get you some coffee" he smiled. But he was interrupted when his beeper went off again.

"Oh dear Merlin, you're too busy at the moment, don't worry I will get it." Morgana jumped in and Merlin picked up his pager, he didn't really need to check it he knew who it would be. "I will be right there Arthur" she shouted at him. Arthur just smiled and laughed then left the room.

"When are you two going to stop fighting over him?" asked Freya from the table with her paper, glaring a little at Morgana.

"When Morgana realises that she doesn't have a chance with him" answered Merlin while he started on the coffee.

"It's not like I have the time to woo him properly at the moment anyway, I have my innocent to find" said Morgana. He could tell she was excited to help someone though. He wasn't the only one who loved to help. "Not that I know where to start."

"What does she look like?" asked Freya.

"She was about 5'3 with light-ish hair" Morgana said.

"What? That's all?" asked Merlin.

"Well it's not like I can rewind it." Said Morgana "It was defiantly demonic though it was like a small shot of lightning or electricity directed at her head."

"You should check the book of shadows, see you if can find anything." Said Freya.

"I will, will you ask Will if he knows anything? Will could be on his trail." Asked Morgana.

"I will try, but it won't be easy to do it without raising suspicion." Freya sighed.

"Okay" said Merlin "Morgana checks the book of shadows, Freya talks to will and I will take this to Arthur." He grinned. Picking up his work things and moving quickly before Morgana could object. And went to find Arthur.

Arthur was just bringing in a load of tools and placing them at the side of the stairs. Merlin's eyes were immediately drawn to Arthur's flexing biceps "Hello Arthur" he said as he approached.

"Merlin." Arthur replied standing up and puffing out his chest a little.

"Here's your coffee" Merlin said and handed the coffee to Arthur "Do you need anything else?" he asked.

"Thanks, No, I have everything I need." Said Arthur sipping his coffee.

"Well I can't stay and chat today I'm afraid so you're on own today" Merlin said shifting his clothes in his arms and handed Arthur a slip of paper. "But this is the address and number of the restaurant where I work if you need anything. I will be there all day" he saw Arthur's face fall for a brief moment before he quickly covered it up "And probably all night too knowing my luck".

"Well I had wanted to go through some stain samples with you for the wood work." Arthur said.

Merlin smiled "Well if you'd like you could just come by the restaurant later and we can go through them there?"

"I can do that" Arthur smiled and pocketed the paper.

"Right then I guess I will see you later then" He grinned, ha take that Morgana!

"Count on it Merlin." And Merlin rushed out the door before Morgana could come and interfere.

Work was chaos it was the second day of the convention and the place was packed. Alvarr had evicted him from the office and had to squeeze himself at the end of the bar while he attempted to contact suppliers. Guests were constantly bumping into him and he could barely hear the other person on the other end of the phone and to top it off one the guest had just spilt wine all over his paperwork. God he wanted this day to be over already.

"Merlin!" Alvarr appeared at his side "What are you doing? Why are you doing this here?" Alvarr took the phone from him and hung up on his supplier "I need this space for the customers Merlin go do this somewhere else"

"Where else I am supposed to go you took my desk remember?" Merlin said and started to gather up the paperwork.

"I don't really care where you go Merlin, got a restaurant full of hungry conventioneers and I just ran out of white corn chowder so I need you to get a hold of produce to sort it now!" said Alvarr.

"But what about the books?" Merlin asked. Taking the phone back.

Alvarr just looked at him like he was an imbecile "You take the books home with you Merlin." Alvarr said slowly as if talking to a child. "Honestly Merlin do I have to think of everything myself? Why don't you try using that brain of yours? I know you have in there somewhere." Said Alvarr shaking his head and started to walk away. Take them home? Now he had to take this crap home with him? As if he didn't have enough to do.

"Alvarr!" Merlin shouted "You know what I think?" he is going to tell him to stuff it, he is, he really will this time.

"What?" Alvarr turned glared directly at him "What do you think? Merlin?" Alvarr said menacingly.

Tell him to stuff he thought to himself, stuff it Alvarr but what he actually said was "I think I'm going to need the number for produce." God Damn It! Alvarr just sniggered and walked away. Damn it! Why is it he can stand up to demons and warlocks but not his boss?

It was well after the lunch time when Arthur turned up and the place was still busy Merlin hadn't stopped all day. Merlin had been glancing at the entrance ever two seconds since lunch time, he wasn't sure if Arthur intended to show or not.

He grinned when he saw Arthur, This day might not be so bad after all he thought. Arthur was gaping around when Merlin approached him. "Good afternoon sir, table for one?" he asked cheekily.

Arthur nodded "Wow, this place is great. This is the place you run?"

"Yep, what were you expecting?" Merlin asked guiding Arthur to a secluded spot in the corner. He didn't want Alvarr seeing him chatting with a potential customer.

"I'm not sure to be honest" Arthur said sitting down "but I'm impressed this place is huge."

Merlin beamed "Well, as I said I was supposed to be the chef." Merlin said sitting opposite Arthur "Can I get you anything? Drink?" Arthur winced and shifted a bit looking uncomfortable. "Don't worry it's on the house, this job has to have some perks right?" Merlin laughed feeling very shy all of a sudden.

"Sure" Arthur said a little relieved "I'll just have a beer"

"Okay I will be right back" Merlin said and left. As soon as he was out of Arthur's sight he made a dash for the bar, not bothering to order he quickly ducked in behind the bar and helped himself to two beers. He checked himself out in the mirror at the back of the bar making sure he looked respectable before quickly making his way back to Arthur. He gave Arthur his beer and sat down.

Arthur pulled out a big wad of something from his coat. "These are the stain samples I was on about" handing the samples to Merlin "I only brought the ones that are in keeping with the time period of the house."

Merlin just smiled as he took the samples he had actually forgotten about them he was too focus on seeing Arthur "Right the stain samples" he said taking the samples he fingered through fainting interest before placing them to the side of the table. "I'm glad you brought them here to me and not to Morgana though" he said.

Arthur just shook his head "Morgana has been out most of the day"

"Good" said Merlin without thinking. Arthur leaned forward across the table with a huge smirk and Merlin's breath caught in his chest.

"Good?" Arthur said in a low husky voice that sent a jolt straight to Merlin's groin "Why is that good _Mer_lin?" Arthur purred.

"Erm…It's….ah" it was hard to think straight with Arthur so close "It's good because that means she is finally doing the jobs she should of done a few days again." Merlin was pleased with himself for stringing out a sentence that make sense, but Arthur didn't look as if he believed him.

Arthur pulled back allowing Merlin to breathe a little but keeping the smirk in place "Uh huh sure it is." Merlin blushed and Arthur's smirk softened to a smile. "So how was the movie with you guys last night?"

"Erm….." Merlin hesitated before deciding to go with the truth Morgana would only rat him out later anyway. "I didn't make it to the movie, I got called out to work."

Arthur frowned at him "I bet you're in the dog house at home then?"

"Normally yes, but there was a murder around the corner from the cinema. I'm pretty sure they lost interest in the movie after that." Merlin said.

"I'll bet" Arthur said a little shocked "Are they okay?"

"Yeah," Merlin said quietly "They were a little shook up at first but they are strong girls, they are fine."

"How about you? Are you okay?" Arthur asked.

"Me?" asked Merlin. "Yeah I'm fine, I'm stronger than I look you know"

"Really?" Arthur said looking at Merlin's hands wrapped around his beer.

"Really" Merlin nodded "I know I don't look like much-" Merlin leaned forward and whispered "I'm in disguise" Arthur laughed.

"Oh I don't know Merlin" Arthur said cockily, leaning forward a little and almost, almost meeting Merlin and making goose bumps erupt on the back of Merlin's neck "You look pretty fine to me already" Merlin was sure that even his ears turned red this time, Arthur just beamed and chuckled at him.

"Prat" called Merlin, Arthur just laughed a bit louder.

Arthur finished off his beer and stood up "I best be off" he said and Squeezed Merlin's shoulder as he passed "I will catch you later Merlin" and left.

Merlin was exhausted and soaked when he got home late again. He was juggling with books and calculators whilst trying to open front door when Morgana came up behind, who was completely bone dry he noted. Well she would be she had the car today and was therefore sheltered from the rain. "What's all this?" she asked pointing to his books and taking his keys to open the door for him.

"Inventory" he said. Walking through the house.

"So I guess this means you didn't talk to your boss then?" Morgana said as she followed him.

"Of course I did" he lied. He dropped the books onto the table and flopped down on to the couch.

"You look exhausted Merlin. Do you have to do the inventory tonight?"

"Yeah I already have a million and one things to do tomorrow and this really needs doing as soon as possible so I can put the orders in tomorrow." She huffed and sat down next to him. They were silent for a few moments and a warm breeze passed through the house which he assumed was the central heating kicking in. Morgana kept shooting concerned looks at him while she bit her lip.

"Do I look that bad?" he asked breaking the silence.

"Hideous" she said instantly "It's worse because your hair is all wet it makes your ears stand out even more like jug handles" she frowned.

Merlin covered his ears with his hands "W-What?" he said surprised.

"So did you really talk to your boss?" she asked changing the subject.

"No I lied, I was about too but I chickened out at the last moment" now he was surprised at himself he really hadn't meant to say that, it was like something took control of his mouth and spoke to truth for him, leaving him a bit confused. Even Morgana looked confused by his honesty. "I'm going to go shower and change before I start on all this" he said and rushed from the room before she could get anything else from him.

After he showered and changed he settled in at the kitchen table with the books from the restaurant spread out in front him and a very large cup of coffee. He sighed and pulled the books closer it's going to be very long night.

The first thing Merlin became aware off the next morning was the smell of coffee wafting under his nose. He groaned and shifted he wasn't ready to wake up yet no matter how good the coffee smelt. He felt someone gently squeeze his shoulder and he slowly opened his eyes to find Arthur bent down beside him looking a little concerned "Arthur?"

The corners of Arthur's mouth tugged up a little "Morning Merlin"

"Morning?" said Merlin lifting his head off the table from where he had fallen asleep. "Is it? But it can't be morning yet, what time is it?" he groaned rubbing his hand over his face trying to get the sleep out of his eyes and wake himself up a bit.

"Just before seven" answered Arthur remaining where he was.

"Already?!" Arthur nodded "Crap I need to get this finished" said Merlin and started to pull at his books but all the numbers just blurred in front of him "Uh, maybe in five minutes" he said leaning back in chair, yawning, picking up and cradling his coffee. "Not that I'm complaining but how come you're here so early?" Merlin asked a little sleepily.

"Another charge of mine needed my help yesterday so I had to leave for a while, I wanted to get a head start to make up for it." Arthur's eyes widened and he stood up fast.

"A charge?" Merlin asked.

"Don't worry about it, it's sorted now. How about you? Have you been up all night working?" Arthur said very quickly. Merlin just blinked at him as he tried to process all that with his brain still half asleep.

"Yeah" Merlin covered his mouth as he yawned again "Well most of it anyway"

Arthur chuckled looking relieved "Not really a morning person are you Merlin?"

Merlin's eyes narrowed "I'd like to see how you manage in a morning on-" he glanced at his watch "on about three hours sleep" he finished.

"Hmmm would you really?" Arthur asked with a big grin. Merlin blushed at the implications.

"Prat" said Merlin. It was too early and he was too tired to form a proper response. Arthur just chuckled at him. Merlin started to pack up his paperwork he will just have to finish it later, he was almost done anyway.

"So…Are you working today?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, when am I not these days?"

"Morgana said you're a workaholic" said Arthur.

"She did?" This was Morgana's attempt at sabotaging his chances with Arthur most likely.

Arthur nodded "Yeah she mentioned it the other day."

"Well" said Merlin "I do tend to work a lot of hours but I think workaholic is stretching it a bit" "Does Morgana talk about me a lot when I'm not here?"

"Yeah, she said that your boss takes advantage of you and you need to stand up for yourself more" Arthur's eyes widened again like he hadn't meant to say all of that. Merlin blushed he was embarrassed at the thought of Arthur thinking he was weak and a push over. Arthur quickly added "But she also said it was because you care too much and always want to help in any way you can"

"Yes, well" Merlin knew his entire face was bright red now. Morgana was saying nice things about him? Now he was confused, what was she playing at?

"Caring is a good thing Merlin, I like that about you" Arthur said gently "Don't ever change that, it's what makes you, you." Arthur finished with a smile.

Merlin cleared his throat "You like me?" he smiled.

"Yes, a lot actually" Arthur replied instantly, but then he covered his mouth with his hand. "Right, well best be getting on Merlin can't stand around and chat all day long" Arthur said and quickly left the room. Merlin just grinned to himself, as his spirits soared and a warm feeling spread through his chest. What was wrong with him? He feels like a giddy hormonal teenager again. He heard movement upstairs, which meant the girls were getting up so he moved to make coffee and breakfast for them.

Freya appeared first grabbing a cup of coffee with the paper "Is this decaf?" she asked as usual and sat down in Merlin's chair.

"No" he said "It never is, I just tell you it is" he frowned, did he just say that out loud?

"No?! Merlin-"

"Well I'm sorry" he said holding his hands up as Morgana came in the room, "But it's stupid to make a completely separate pot coffee when you're the only one who drinks it."

"I have been up all night on the internet trying to find this woman from my vision with no luck" said Morgana as she got the milk out the fridge and started making her cereal "Hey Merlin I'm sorry about the crack I made last night about your ears" she said.

"It's ok" he said "at least I don't look any worse right?" he asked.

"Yeah you do" Morgana replied. "You have giant bags under your eyes, your skin is all pasty and you really could do with a shave" she froze and bit her lip. Merlin noticed Freya shifting in her seat and avoided eye contact with them. He narrowed his eyes at her something was defiantly not right here.

Arthur popped his head through the door "Morning ladies"

"Morning Arthur" said Morgana leaning on the counter puffing out her chest a little. Merlin rolled his eyes he had hoped that Morgana had forgotten about Arthur.

"Hey Merlin any chance on a refill?" Arthur asked passing Merlin his cup.

"Sure I will just get that for you" he said.

"And I will bring it to you" said Morgana grinned as Arthur left the room.

"Are you still playing this game Morgana?" he hissed he was getting a little fed of this.

"Oh relax Merlin, we both know I'm only into him because you are." Merlin's eyebrows shot up and she slammed down her cereal and Freya instantly started to gather her things quickly, she knew something he was sure of it. "Okay I have no idea why I just said that something weird is going on"

"Okay got to go to work now, see you both later, bye" Freya said quickly and moved quickly to the door. But he rushed after her to the door with Morgana right behind him.

"Not so fast Freya!" he shouted "I know you know something now spill" he demanded as they caught up with her.

"Okay okay" Freya said "I cast a truth spell" she admitted.

"A TRUTH SPELL!" he shouted.

"SHHHHHHHH" both Morgana and Freya shushed him "Arthur is right around the corner" said Freya.

"A truth spell?" he asked quieter "Why? Why would you do that?"

"Look I'm sorry" Said Freya "I just wanted to find out how Will would react if I told him about me being a witch" Morgana was looking oddly pleased about this.

"So what does that mean for us?" Merlin asked.

"It means that anyone you talk to will have to answer with the truth but we have to answer with the truth too." Freya said.

"This is awesome" Said Morgana "I'm proud of you Freya, finally testing out your powers."

"Awesome?!" said Merlin "This affects us all. This could be dangerous very dangerous we could end up outing ourselves to everyone! What we need to do is stay in the house and not speak to anyone all day."

"Oh do calm down Merlin we can't lock ourselves up I still have to find my innocent." Morgana said still grinning "Besides this could be fun. Hey Freya what do you really think of me?"

"I think you have amazing strength and courage but your also bossy and have a need to know everything about everyone butting in people's business all the time" Freya gasped "Morgana I….I….I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that"

"It's okay" said Morgana "I'm a big girl and I already knew you thought that about me" she laughed "Merlin what do you really think of your boss?"

"I think he is an arrogant self-righteous prick who must have a dick the size of a tooth pick" his eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up for a second time, Freya and Morgana just looked at him with their mouths open, stunned "Oh Gods this is bad! This could cause so much damage, I'm so going to get fired." Going into panic mode.

"No! No!" said Freya "it only lasts for twenty-four hours and mortals won't remember when the spell is finished, which will be at eight o'clock tonight." He still didn't like it, this could make things very awkward. "I'm sorry but I really want to find out how Will would react and this way if he acts badly he won't remember" she said quietly. His shoulders sagged as the fight went out of him he thought about it for a moment and he could understand why she did it he just wished she didn't include him in it.

"Unless he is a Warlock" Said Morgana lightly.

"He's not" Said Freya sternly.

"Some warning might have been nice" he said gently.

"It was only supposed to affect those in the house, I didn't know you were in the house" Freya pleaded.

"Just make sure you check next time" he said defeated.

"I'm hoping there won't be a next time." Said Freya.

"So let me get this straight" said Morgana "Everyone we speak to has to answer with the truth?"

"Yes. But so do we" Freya said.

"That's fine, I can work with that" Morgana said as she grabbed her coat "I'm off to the police station and see what I can find out anything new about the murder"

"Morgana no-" called Merlin but it was too late Morgana was gone.

It was another busy day in work for Merlin but at least this time he was in the kitchen however with the exception of the waiters he was the only one in the kitchen, Gilly, the other chef, hadn't turned up again. He was completely rushed off his feet and the orders were coming in constantly.

Alvarr came into the kitchen looking Merlin.

"Merlin there you are!" Alvarr said.

"Alvarr! Where is Gilly? Is he coming in at all today?" Merlin asked.

"No he called in sick, you will just have to manage." Alvarr said handing Merlin a notepad. "Here I made a list I need you to check it twice or I will blame you for any mistakes."

"What?!" Merlin said looking at the very long list, when is he supposed to find time for this he still hasn't finished the books.

"Now I'm off, I will be back after the lunch rush" Alvarr said and turned around to leave.

"You're leaving?!"

"Yes and you will have that done by the time I come back if you know what's good for you." Alvarr called back.

That's it enough is enough there is no way he can do all this he is not bloody superman. Merlin rushed after Alvarr "Alvarr No!"

Alvarr turned around "No?" he sneered.

"I said No! no one person can do all this it's too much, how the hell do you expect me to be able to do all this?" Merlin shouted.

"Because I know you will" said Alvarr as if it was obvious.

"Excuse me!" Merlin shouted.

"You do everything I ask without complaining, why should I spend money on more employees when I know you will do it? You do all the work at half the price and I get a bargain." Alvarr looked confused. "I have no idea why I said that."

Thank you truth spell "Too late Alvarr truth is out and so am I, I have had enough, you are an ass and I quit." Merlin shouted and snatched off his apron and threw it on the floor.

"You quit?" said Alvarr stunned "What the hell am I supposed to do? Who will run the kitchen?"

"I really don't care" Merlin snatched up his jacket and shrugged it on "Why don't you try doing some work yourself for a change? Because I'm done" Merlin said and stormed out of the kitchen and out the building. Merlin couldn't believe what he just did, he had finally done it and it felt great, fantastic even! He was grinning to himself and attracting some strange looks as he made his way home but he didn't care. It felt like a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders He will worry about finances later for now he was going to enjoy this moment.

The house was quiet when he got in he thought Morgana would have been back from the police station he was a little disappointed he really wanted to tell someone about what he did and he knew Morgana would be pleased with him.

Maybe she got a lead on her innocent, at least now he will be able to help her more, now he had more free time. He wasn't comfortable with her doing all the demon hunting herself when she didn't have any active powers.

Merlin made himself comfortable in the back room while he waited for Morgana when Arthur walked in from outside patting at a large wet stain on his t-shirt.

"Merlin!" said Arthur was surprised to see him. "I thought you were in work today?"

"I was" Merlin grinned "I quit"

"What? You quit?"

"Yep" Merlin beamed "It just got too much today so I basically told Alvarr to shove it"

"Wow" Arthur said smiling back at him "I knew you were going to go off"

"What?" said Merlin confused, not sure what Arthur meant.

"You were like a ticking time bomb Merlin" Arthur explained "It was only a matter of time before you exploded with all the pressure, even I could see you were doing too much" "I'm pleased for you though Merlin." Arthur said grinning.

"Thanks! I still can't believe I did it though I even called him an ass" Merlin said smiling.

"Yeah well he deserved it"

"He did" Merlin agreed "What happened to your shirt?"

"Oh I just spilt something on it, I was actually just going to put it in your washer if that's okay?"

"Of course" and Arthur turned to walk away, Merlin bit his lip debating whether or not to make a move. "Hey Arthur?"

"Yeah?" Arthur faced him again and his eyes drifted down to Merlin's lips. Fuck it he was going for it and stepped forward and pressed his lips against Arthur's. Arthur didn't react at first and Merlin started to pull back but Arthur caught him and pulled him back in he caught Merlin's bottom lip in between his.

Arthur's lips were dry but soft and fit perfectly against his, Merlin kissed him harder, hands landing on Arthur's solid chest and sliding them down to his waist and up his back grabbing fistfuls of Arthur's shirt. Arthur tilted his head to deepen the kiss and Merlin gasped into Arthur's mouth and Arthur's tongue dived seeking his. Merlin felt Arthur's hands cup his face as his right hand moved to thread through Merlin's hair until he reached the back to hold Merlin's head in place. Tingles were shooting down Merlin's spin as he pressed closer to Arthur.

Arthur's left hand dropped down to Merlin's hip where he could feel Arthur's thumb slide under his shirt and graze over his hipbone which redirected the tingles to straight Merlin's groin. Merlin could feel the hard line of Arthur's body against him and he shuddered he didn't want to stop but air was quickly becoming a problem. Merlin pulled back a little and rested his forehead on Arthur's while they breathed deeply into each other's mouth.

Merlin opened his eyes to find Arthur staring at him. "Well that was-" Arthur cut himself off lost for words.

"Yeah" Merlin said quietly with a smile which Arthur returned. The front door slammed and they leapt apart still breathing deeply.

"Merlin?!" came Morgana's voice "Are you here?"

"In here" he squeaked, he cleared his throat to tried again while Arthur smirked at him "In here" he said still staring into Arthur's blue eyes.

"I better get this in the wash" Arthur said pointing to his top.

"Do you need a clean shirt?" he asked as Morgana and another women came into the room.

"No it's fine I have another one in the van." And Merlin tore his eyes from him as Arthur left quickly.

"Merlin!" Morgana said "Why are you home so early? And why are your lips so red?" she asked with a smirk like it wasn't hard to figure out.

"Erm…." He cleared his throat again "I got into an argument with Alvarr."

"You did? What did that jerk do now?" huffed Morgana.

"The usual tried to make me do the work of ten so I called him ass and quit" he said. Morgana just stood there gaping at him for a moment "Wow I never thought I'd see the day when you were speechless" he laughed.

"You called him an ass?"

"Yep" he beamed

"Then you quit?"

"Yep"

"Whoa Merlin, I never thought you had it in you" Morgana said "I'm impressed Merlin really I'm proud of you" Merlin just grinned at her "Course you do realise you will have to do it again tomorrow?"

"W-what?" "Why?"

"Truth spell" she explained "No one will remember anything after eight tonight" Merlin felt the grin melt of his face.

"You're telling me I finally tell Alvarr where to shove it and he won't even remember it?" Merlin shouted.

"Sorry Merlin." She said quietly. Merlin completely deflated his good mood ruined, he glanced in the direction Arthur left and realised that Arthur wouldn't remember either. He groaned and sank down on to a nearby chair.

"I hate this truth spell" he said.

Morgana ruffled his hair "At least you know he is interested" and she nodded in Arthur's direction, yeah she definitely knew what happened. "I have some good news."

"I could use some good news" he said glumly.

"I found my innocent, this is Elena she works at Freya's place. I bumped into her before she was attacked by the demon" It was then that Merlin noticed a red mark in between Elena's eyes.

"Are you okay? It looks like he came really close" Elena just nodded and gave a hesitant smile.

"She might not have been if I hadn't found her when I did." Morgana said.

Merlin raised his eyebrows "You took him on by yourself?!"

"I didn't have much choice, I couldn't stand by and do nothing"

"Still, that was dangerous Morgana! At least I'm free today now so I can help you." Merlin said.

Morgana nodded at him "Having an active power will help us a lot."

Merlin glanced at Elena who was trying to be invisible in the corner "Wait. Does Elena know about us?"

"Yes I filled her in on the way over. She saw the demon so I had to tell her something plus the truth spell kinda forced it out of me" Morgana said while she tried to get Elena to sit down "I think she is still in a bit of shock"

"Well that's understandable it's a lot to take in all at once" Merlin said. "Do you know who the demon is?" he asked.

Morgana shook her head "No. But according to Will there was another murder last night. A lab tech he had the same burn mark the first victim had. They found a button at the murder scene that they think is from the killer but they couldn't identify the metal it was made of said it was something they had never seen before." "The demon had a third eye that could disappear and was really gross" Morgana shuddered. "I'm going to go get the Book of Shadows we can go through it together and check for any three eyed demons."

"Okay I will keep an eye on Elena" Morgana left and he looked at Elena who was looking very pale making the mark on her head stand out even more. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded slowly "I still can't believe all this is happening I mean demon's and witches? It's like something from a TV show" Elena's voice raised in pitch at that last part.

"Welcome to our lives" he chuckled but Elena didn't laugh.

"And I still don't understand why anyone would want to kill me! I'm no one I'm just a sandwich girl!"

Merlin moved to sit next to her and covered her hand with his. "Everyone is something" he said firmly "And don't worry we will get to the bottom of this, it's what we do"

"Here we go" Morgana announced as she waltzed into the room and planted the book on the small table next to them.

"I will go and get some tea and sandwiches see if we can't put some colour back into Elena's cheeks" He smiled at her.

"Good idea Merlin besides this could take a while" Morgana said.

After a couple of hours and several cups of tea they had found nothing! But at least Elena was looking a little bit better although she still had a red mark on her head she had a bit of colour so it didn't stand out as much.

"This is hopeless" Morgana said and stood up. "I'm going to call Freya see if she has spoken to Will yet maybe she has more information."

"Okay" Merlin said from the floor, flicking through the book again. He glanced up at Elena who was shifting in her seat.

"Maybe I should go, it's getting late" she said.

"No you can't" Merlin said abandoning the book "We need to keep you safe and out of danger, to do that we need to keep you out of sight, and you are much safer here where we can protect you."

"I can't stay forever though" Elena said timidly.

"It won't take forever, honest I know it doesn't look like it now but we will sort this out, I promise" she was silent as she thought about it for a while.

"Okay but only for a little while I really can't stay all night my husband will be on his way home soon" she conceded.

"Are you sure your feeling alright you still look a bit peaky?" he asked.

"I haven't been feeling very well for the last few days, I might be coming down with something." He frowned at that but wasn't sure what he could do about it at the moment.

"Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

"I will. Thank you Merlin" she smiled a little.

"Anything?" he asked Morgana when she came back.

"Just that Will said they think it's something they were working on the first victim was a professor and the second a lab tech so they think they must have been close to something important."

"And I'm a sandwich girl how does that fit in?" said Elena "Maybe it wasn't me he wanted? Maybe he got the wrong person? because I can't really see what I have to do with all this."

Morgana leaned forward and put her hand on Elena's knee and froze. Oh oh he knew that look. Morgana turned to look at him "I think we need more tea come help me in the kitchen Merlin" he got up and followed her.

"What is it? What did you see?" he asked before she could say anything.

"I saw her with a baby I'm pretty sure it was her baby" Morgana said.

He frowned "She doesn't have any kids though and she doesn't look pregnant either." Merlin said

"Unless she has only just gotten pregnant and doesn't know about it yet. Maybe the demon is after her baby" Morgana said.

"But how would the demon know she's pregnant? When she doesn't yet?"

"I don't know" Morgana said chewing her lip while she thought about "Unless" she said slowly thinking out loud "He can see the future too!"

"Okay but why would he want her baby?" he said still frowning it still didn't make sense.

"What if he is from the future?" she said with her eyes lighting up.

"What?" he laughed.

"What if the two victims were working on something that the baby would help with when he is older?" she said looking like she had solved it "The police found a button made from some weird metal they've never seen before and the Book of Shadows says the demon doesn't exist and the demon knows of a baby that no one else knows exists"

"I don't know Morgana that's quite a jump" he said doubtful.

"Do you have a better idea?" she asked.

"No but a demon from the future seems a bit out there even for us" he said.

"Well unless you come up with something better that's the theory we are going with" he was still not convinced, but he didn't have any other ideas to offer.

"Alright" Merlin said "Let's say your right-"

"I am, I know it" she butted in.

"Let's say you're right" he tried again "what do we do about it?"

"Well he want's Elena and her baby so he will find us eventually" Morgana said.

"But he doesn't know where we are" he pointed out.

"He found Elena at Camelot and he saw me with-" she paused "Oh oh he saw me with Freya"

Merlin paled at the idea of Freya being on her own with the demon. "Right well we need to get to Freya now"

"No Merlin not we, you" Morgana said.

"What? You're not coming?" Morgana has never been one to stay behind before.

"I can't" she said "Someone needs to stay here with Elena, you have an active power so you will be more useful than me" He didn't like it that meant leaving Morgana on her own.

"No I can't leave you on your own, what if he finds you here? It's better if we stick together." He said.

"We can't always be the power of three Merlin, and we can't take Elena with us that's like bringing the prey to the hunter." He ran his hand through his hair and bit his lip, he didn't like this. "Look, me and Elena will hide in the attic with the book that way we won't be completely defenceless." He still didn't like it but she was right and he couldn't think of anything better.

"Okay" he said "But keep your mobile on you at all times and call me ANYTHING happens" he said grabbing his car keys of the hook.

"Deal" she nodded "Now go help Freya" she added and he made a dash for the door "And be careful" she shouted after him.

Merlin raced over to Camelot where Freya worked breaking the speed limit more than once, luckily there was no traffic, and no cops, at this time of night. He screeched to a halt on the street outside not bothering with parking properly he leapt out the car as soon as the engine cut out and ran for the lift inside the main doors.

Bouncing on his feet while he jabbed the button constantly "Come on! Come on!" he muttered to himself. Just as he was about to give up and run for the stairs when the doors opened for him and he jumped inside. Willing the lift to go faster which seemed to take forever "Come on! It's not that big of a building" he shouted at the lift watching the numbers tick up.

The doors opened and he ran down the corridor and halted outside Freya's office. His heart froze at the sight before him, Freya's office had been trashed with paperwork and books scattered all over the floor. "Oh no Freya" he muttered He spotted her handbag, keys and mobile among the mess which meant that she was probably still here, but where? Running his hands through his hair grabbing at a fistful "Think Merlin, where will she be? Where would I go?"

Down he thought. He would probably go down and hide in the basement with all the boxes. He quickly made his way back to the lift hoping he was right, but he heard some banging coming from the opposite way. Seeing how the building was practically empty he hoped it was Freya.

He ran towards the noise his heart beating like a sledgehammer in his chest and burst through the door to the stairwell at the end. At the top of the stairwell was Freya and the demon who had Freya up against the well attempting to strangle her. "Freya!" he shouted as he froze the demon and leaving Freya struggling and gasping against the wall. "Need a hand?" he asked as relief washed over him. He moved over to her and started prising the demons fingers from Freya's neck. She dropped to the ground and he gave her his hand to help her up and they moved away from the demon to the top of the stairs he shoved Freya to his side making sure she was closer to the wall, he didn't want her falling down the stairs.

Freya pushed the demon and his three eyes further away and closer to the now closed door. "He is not after Elena he is after her baby." He told her.

"I know" Freya said catching her breath back.

"What? How do you know?" he asked

"I used the truth spell against him" Freya said "He is from the future"

He groaned "That's what Morgana said" why must she always be right.

"The other victims and the baby make a vaccine against demons in the future so he came back to stop it" she explained. "Where is Morgana anyway?"

"At home protecting Elena, so what do we do with him now?" he asked.

"I don't know" she said. They both looked around for some sort of weapon but finding nothing. "Oh I know" said Freya who then started tugging at a piece of the railing on the stairwell banister, when it wouldn't budge she stepped back and used her magic to pull it off "Here whack him with this" she said picking up the metal bar and pushed into his hands.

"What? Why me?" he asked

"Because you're a man it's you job to do the nasty stuff" Freya said as she eyed up the demon "I think it's safe to assume that his third eye is his weak spot"

"Can't you just move him somewhere?" he asked meekly, shuddering at the thought of stabbing the demon in the eye. He may be a demon but it was still gross.

"Move him where? He is from the future Merlin. Come on, do it before he unfreezes" It was like a jinx because the second Freya had said that the demon unfroze and started coming towards them. Merlin panicked and reacted on instinct as he shoved the metal bar hard into the demons third eye.

The demon screamed as he tried to pull out the bar that was wedged in tight. A red light appeared around the bar from his eye, the light got brighter and the demon screamed louder. Brighter and louder. "He's going to explode" Merlin shouted above the screams but before they could duck for cover the demon exploded. The force of the blast sent them both backwards and he caught a glimpse of Freya slamming against the wall before a massive pain erupted in his head then another on his back then his ribs as he fell down the stairs.

He came to a stop on the landing of the next floor. All Merlin could hear was the sound of his own heart beat in his ears. He tried to take deep breaths, as black spots appeared in his vision, but everything hurt he didn't think he could move as much as a finger without increasing the pain.

Merlin's vision was getting all blurry and fuzzy as he clung to consciousness, the darkness was creeping in around the edges of his vision and his eyes started to close.

A bright golden light came out of nowhere and warmth washed over him. As the light faded a little he could just make out a figure though the small gap of his eye lids. A figure that looked a lot like Arthur. He must off hit his head harder than he thought.

Arthur was glowing and radiant, like an angel, he was beautiful. Angel Arthur knelt down beside him and looked at him with a soft smile and blue eyes full of love and warmth. Arthur brushed Merlin's fringe off his face and Merlin could feel Arthur's fingers through his hair. As the darkness approached faster, Arthur bent over and kissed him on his forehead. Arthurs soft warm lips on his skin was the last he knew before he lost consciousness and everything went black.

Merlin woke to the feeling of being shaken "Merlin!?" he was shook harder "Merlin!?" It sounded like Freya. "Merlin! Come on please wake up" He groaned as he was shaken again. "Merlin?" his eyes flickered open to find Freya hovering above him. "Merlin! Thank god" Freya said as she sagged down next to him. "Are you okay?" she asked

He flexed all of his muscles one by one seeking out the injuries he knew he had. But oddly enough everything felt fine. "Yeah" he said slowly.

She raised an eyebrow at him "Are you sure?"

"Yeah just a few aches and pains, nothing serious" which was really strange because he remembers the pain from before. He was certain he hit his head, hard, at least once but aside from a small headache he felt completely fine. "Are you okay?" he asked Freya while he lifted his arms and ran his hands through his hair checking for bumps.

"Yeah I'm fine" she said "Are you sure you're okay, you don't look so sure and that was quite a fall you took"

"Yeah" he said sitting up but Freya didn't look like she believed him. "I could of sworn I hit my head but I feel fine, just a little headache. I must have imagined it" He was fairly sure he hadn't but he couldn't think of another explanation. Freya immediately leaned forward and ran her own fingers through his hair checking for herself.

He remembered the light and angel Arthur, well that settles it he must of imagined the whole thing. And there was no way he was going tell Freya or Morgana about that last bit though they would only tease and laugh at him.

"Well everything feels okay" she said once she was satisfied he was fine.

He just smiled at her "Come on lets go home." He said as they helped each other up.

"You go" Freya said "I'm going to quickly tidy my office and then I'm going to go and talk to Will before this truth spell ends"

"Right" he said as he remembered the reason for the truth spell in the first place "Did you tell about the whole magic thing?" she nodded "How did he take it?"

"Well….he was surprised but not completely shocked, I think he was already suspicious after all there have been too many unusual incidents that I have never been able to explain properly. But….I don't know" she sighed "He asked for some time to think about it"

"Well at least he didn't react badly. That has to count for something?" he said.

"Yes. But that still doesn't tell me if he can handle it. But I guess I will find out soon enough." She said forcing a smile.

"Well you know where we are if you need us" he said squeezing her shoulder.

"I do. I will see at the house later." With that she jogged back up the stairs towards her office. Once she was out of sight he took a deep breath and made his way back down stairs to go home.

Once he got home he filled in Morgana and Elena about what happened with the demon. Elena thanked them both several times before leaving and left Merlin and Morgana alone. The big clock in the hallway chimed telling them it was eight o'clock.

"Eight o'clock" Morgana said "Truth spell is over and no one will remember anything including Elena so we don't have to worry about her telling anyone about us."

"And neither will Alvarr or Arthur" he said as he flopped down on the couch "I wonder how Freya got on with will?"

"She will be home soon we will find out then. Are you actually going to tell me what happened between you and Arthur?" Morgana asked.

"Nope"

"I don't see why not it's not as if I don't already know" she said from the chair opposite him.

"So why did you ask?"

"I was merely being polite" she smirked.

He laughed "Be careful you might hurt yourself Morgana"

"Ha Ha" "So you kissed? Does this mean you're going to ask him out?"

He blushed a little "I don't know, I want to, but…" he hesitated "I've never really asked anyone before" he admitted blushing a little harder.

"You've never…?" Said Morgana "I am the only one in this house who knows how to live?"

"Well they have usually asked me in the past and I've never really wanted anyone as much as I want Arthur."

"Then you have to ask Merlin." Morgana said "If you let this chance slip by you will regret it, at least you know he is into you."

"Maybe" he said biting his lip.

"No Merlin not maybe, defiantly" she said firmly.

"Does this mean you're giving up on our competition?" God he hoped she was it will make things much easier.

"Well I can't really continue after my confession this morning could I" she laughed "Besides I was only doing it to push you more I could tell it was you he was interested in."

"Push me?" "What do you mean?" he asked

"You would never have flirted with him so much if I didn't pretend to be the competition and you both would have danced around each other for who knows how long" Said Morgana.

Arthur appeared at the doorway almost as if he was summoned "Arthur! How come your still here so late?" Merlin asked jumping up.

"Er….I left my phone so I just popped back to get it. Are you alright Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Um…Yeah I'm fine. Why?" Merlin asked ignoring the image of angel Arthur in his head.

"You look a little pale, well paler than normal." Arthur laughed a little folding his arms and leaning on the door frame.

Before Merlin could reply his mobile rang. Merlin glanced at the phone and saw it was Alvarr "Wow, he doesn't waste any time does he?"

"Alavrr?" Morgana asked and he nodded "I hope you are going to tell him where to stick it"

"You know what?" he said picking up the phone "I just might do that" feeling very confident all of a sudden. "Hello" Merlin was silent for a few moments letting Alvarr rant away. "No" he said when Alvarr paused for breath then had to hold the phone away from his ear to avoid being deafened. After another moment or two he brought the phone back and said "I'm sorry what I meant to say was find another dogs body because this one won't roll over any more. It was not nice knowing you Alvarr and in case you haven't already guessed I quit!" Merlin hung up the phone before Alvarr could reply and tossed it on the couch.

"Wow that felt even better second time round" he laughed and Morgana jumped up and practically leapt on him.

"Well done Merlin" She screamed "Oh I wish I could have seen his face, I would have paid money to see his face." Merlin laughed and glanced up at Arthur to see he had a big grin on his face.

"Congratulation's Merlin!" Arthur said.

"Thank you" Merlin beamed "Who would have thought I would be this happy about not having a job anymore?" he laughed.

"This doesn't mean I'm out of a job too does it?" Arthur asked suddenly worried.

"No, don't worry your money is safe and sound." Merlin laughed.

Freya walked in looking very down and teary eyed "Freya?" he asked. But she just gave him a weak smile "Will?" Freya just shook her head and her eyes filled. His heart sank for her he honestly thought Will would be fine with it given more time, but it seemed it was not enough.

Morgana went over and hugged Freya "Come on I will make you a cuppa and you can fill me in" Morgana said pulling Freya towards the kitchen "Let's leave the boys to it" she added giving Merlin a meaningful nod in Arthurs direction when Arthur wasn't looking.

"Is she okay?" Arthur asked looking concerned.

"Not really, but she will be" Merlin said.

"Well I guess I best be off then, I will see you later Merlin." Arthur said and left.

"Arthur wait!" Merlin called and chased him to the front door.

"Yeah?" Arthur paused at the door.

"I was wondering…." He paused decided he was going to take Morgana's advice for a change. "I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out with me sometime?" He asked quietly looking at the floor not able to look Arthur in the eye "I mean you don't have too, it's just that I like you and I thought it might be nice" he added when he got no reply.

Arthur reached over and hooked his fingers under Merlin's chin gently lifting his head up to meet Arthur's eyes. Arthur slowly leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against Merlin's before pressing harder drawing Merlin into a soft kiss. They pulled apart a moment later "Is that a yes?" Merlin asked.

Arthur just rolled his eyes "Of course it's a yes, honestly _Mer_lin!" Arthur smirked at him when Merlin shivered "What took you so long?"

"What?...Me?...You prat! You could have asked me at any time too you know?"

Arthur shook his head "No I really couldn't, but I am very glad you did" but before Merlin could think about that too much Arthur was kissing him again, backing him up against the door and threading his hand through Merlin's hair which sent shivers through Merlin's body. Merlin's hands landed on Arthur's hips pulling him closer, as Arthur deepened the kiss. Tracing the tip of his tongue along the seam of Merlin's lips, Merlin opened for him and Arthur's tongue was brushing against his. Arthur pulled away leaving them both panting, "Pick you up tomorrow at eight?" Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded "Count on it" he whispered.

Arthur pulled away completely and opened the front door. Arthur winked at him as he left and called back "See you tomorrow Merlin" Merlin just stood there and watched Arthur go until he was out sight with the biggest grin ever.

End.

**I don't if I should do Arthur's POV on this next or do the one where they find out about Arthur. Any thoughts?**


End file.
